


不想忘记/无法忘记

by Toriki



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25299649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriki/pseuds/Toriki
Summary: 关于P5R的剧情脑补，有剧透注意/ Spoiler Alert





	不想忘记/无法忘记

“——你会，忘记吗？”  
明智吾郎一愣，将放到嘴边的咖啡杯重新放下，抬头看向眼前的人。  
“这是什么意思？”  
“……不，没什么。”雨宫莲似乎才意识到自己刚刚说了些奇怪的话，“抱歉，忘了刚才的话吧。”  
“是吗。”明智挑眉，重新将杯子端到嘴边，心中的疑问却丝毫未减。  
自认识以来，在相处过程中雨宫莲这个人一直给他一种奇妙的感觉，对任何事情看起来兴致缺缺，也极少表露出自己的情绪，多数情况下只是在附和他人的想法。当然，并不排除是为了隐藏而故意如此的。  
不过说到隐藏，自己这边也半斤八两吧。余光看向那个人正在收拾盘子的背影，明智吾郎抿了一口咖啡。  
所以稍微觉得有些可惜。

终于打倒了最后一个阴影，明智捂着腰部的伤口走到角落，脱力地坐在地上，不知为何想起了几个月前和雨宫莲的某次莫名其妙的对话。  
你会，忘记吗？  
“为什么事到如今还会想起那家伙……”明智看着眼前燃烧的空间，轻笑一声，逐渐闭上双眼。  
所以，快点忘记……

不想忘记，想要实现约定。  
“……！”  
似乎听到了某人的话语，明智吾郎猛地睁开眼，视线中却是熟悉的天花板，以及房间内熟悉的布局。他立刻知道，自己究竟身在何处。  
翻身拿起床头充电的手机，打开待机画面，上面显示今天的日期是12月24日。  
不对劲，而且无法完全回忆之前发生的事情。内心深处的直觉告诉明智，自己本不该在这里。  
但在毫无线索的情况下原地思考也无法找到突破口，最便捷的方法果然还是……明智吾郎坐到桌子前打开自己的笔记本电脑，登录社交网站查看最近的新闻。  
《狮童正义因涉嫌多项罪名被逮捕》一打开网页，巨大的标题便展示在眼前。  
明智盯着标题呆愣了数秒钟，回过神来发现自己的情绪竟丝毫没有变化。就好像狮童对他来说已经成为陌路人一般，两年、甚至更加长久的恨意不知何时已经烟消云散。  
为何？自己是什么样的人他自己最清楚，那样的恨意是不可能轻易过去的，更何况这两年来手上的无数条人命。  
“……嗯？”焦躁中明智的余光注意到巨大标题右下方的另一篇报道：《大爆炸汉堡新趋势》  
他僵硬地将鼠标移动到上面，点开报道，一个熟悉的人的照片出现在屏幕上——奥村食品总裁，奥村邦和。  
明智吾郎右手手指敲击着桌面，随着浏览报道头脑也逐渐冷静下来。这篇文章只是用来宣传的，并非采访报道，因此不能直接证明自己的猜想。  
他不可能忘记的，在逐渐崩坏的殿堂内，自己一枪击穿了阴影奥村的胸膛。  
“对了，那家伙的话……”  
脑中想到了那个人的同时，明智吾郎也打定了下一步的主意。穿上校服外套整理好服装，他离开了自己的居住地。  
——目的地是，四轩茶屋。  
到达卢布朗咖啡店所在的小巷，明智停下脚步抬头轻轻呼了一口气。从住处到这里的这段时间他一直在思考自己该以什么样的表情去见那家伙，但到了现在也没有得出结论。  
就在他思考的期间，咖啡店的门铃传来声音，雨宫莲从里面走了出来，独自向小巷深处走去。  
明智回过神来看到莲的背影，心中疑惑那只黑猫怎么没和他在一起，一边加快脚步想要跟上，却没想到前面那人步伐飞快，即使他小跑几步也还是没能跟上，只得眼睁睁看着他的身影消失在地铁车门后。  
“诶，这家伙怎么走的这么快。”明智抱怨一声，看向车站的时间表。幸好下一班在几分钟后，如果想赶还是可以赶上的。  
接下来就是赌雨宫莲会去哪里了。  
事实证明明智吾郎的运气不错，一出地下通道便看到雨宫莲站在广场的角落看着眼前熙熙攘攘的人群不知在想什么。  
他正要过去，却看到一个熟悉的人走到雨宫莲面前和他交谈。  
新岛冴，和自己共事还算久的检察官。不过平安夜也是一副刚刚结束工作的样子，真有冴小姐的风格。明智吾郎一边想着，一边混到人群中悄悄接近两人，偷听他们的谈话。  
“……所以，希望你能够自首。”  
原来如此。听了大半谈话的明智立刻明白了现状。  
由于自己的“失踪”，目前没有任何人能够直接提供证言来证明狮童有罪，除了怪盗团的成员以外。  
不愧是冴小姐，如果是雨宫莲的话，为了保护怪盗团的其他人肯定会同意这个提案吧。但是……  
“没有那个必要。”明智从人群当中走出，来到两人面前。  
虽然目前还有谜团没有解开，但事情也分轻重缓急；当然，再加上欠他的人情，所以现在什么是最重要的不言而喻。  
“你是……”  
明智吾郎露出最擅长的笑容，视线看向雨宫莲：“如果‘实施犯罪的人’在的话，他应该就没有自首的必要吧？”  
“……还活着吗？”雨宫莲明显慢了半拍。  
交涉很顺利，明智吾郎本人将对狮童正义的罪行进行作证。虽然雨宫莲在中途表示过怀疑，但新岛冴先相信了明智的话语。  
“谢谢，冴小姐。”在和冴前往警局的途中，明智说道。  
“我只是相信自己身为检察官的直觉罢了。”冴将头发别回耳朵后面，看向走在身旁的明智，“你似乎心情不错。”  
“是吗？”明智用手摸了摸下巴，“大概是肩上的重担放下了，轻松不少。”  
“我还以为是因为雨宫莲。”  
“怎么可能呢？冴小姐。”他抬起头，“我啊，可是最讨厌他了。”  
讨厌到根本无法忘记。

END


End file.
